An energy system provides a means for deriving energy (e.g. electrical and/or thermal) from another form of energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,129 (Johnston) discloses a closed loop solar collector system including a linear concentrating parabolic reflector, a linear vaporizer tube horizontally aligned along the focal line of the parabolic reflector, and a fluid metering assembly attached to the input end of the vaporizer tube for precisely metering a quantity of a vaporizable heat transfer fluid from a supply tank to the vaporizer tube. Solar energy concentrated by the parabolic reflector on the vaporizer tube vaporizes the heat transfer fluid. The heated vapor flows out the outlet end of the tube opposite the fluid metering assembly through a pipe and enters a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger contains a heat absorptive medium which absorbs heat from the vaporized fluid to cause the fluid to condense and release its latent heat of vaporization to the heat absorptive medium. The condensed fluid flows back to the heat storage tank for re-use under pressure provided by the vaporized fluid entering the heat exchanger. A thermoelectric generating system using the present closed loop solar system is connected to the heat exchanger and utilizes a separate loop with a working fluid, such as ammonia, to drive an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,617 (Sakamoto et al) describes a solar thermal electric power system in which a solar collector; a heat storage vessel filled with a thermal storage material adapted to effect a phase change between solid and liquid internally; a turbine; a condenser; a condensate storage tank; and a feed water pump are connected in a closed loop by suitable conduits. A first control valve is provided en route between the solar collector and a heat storage vessel. A steam accumulator filled with water is connected via a second control valve in a pipe route between the solar collector and the first control valve, as well as to a pipe route between the first control valve and the heat storage vessel via a third control valve. The temperature of a fluid flowing out of the solar collector is detected, and when the temperature detected is to be lower than a set temperature, then the first control valve is controlled so as to be closed, while the second control valve is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,655 (Levy) discloses a solar energy collection and utilization storage system constructed by using a lenticulated transparent element closed at the back to form channels which are used to carry an energy storage fluid. The lenticulations are designed as light trapping surfaces so that virtually all of the energy from the sun at any time of day falling on the sheet is trapped by the lenticulations and transferred to an energy storage fluid which is in the passages formed by the lenticulations and the back cover panel. The rate of flow through the solar collector panel is controlled by a thermostatic valve element which opens the flow when the fluid reaches a predetermined temperature. The energy storage fluid is a dispersion of a crystalline polymer in a heat transfer fluid which has the capacity of storing heat by a latent heat of crystallization as well as by sensible heat. By use of a suitable polymer the energy storage fluid can store energy at a high enough temperature to produce a significant amount of shaft power utilizing a heat engine. The remainder of the system comprises a storage container, suitable fluid connecting lines, a heat exchanger to extract sensible heat, and means to circulate the fluid through the system. The combination of the flat panel collector and the efficient energy storage fluid combine to make an effective collector system which can be employed to drive a heat pump for heating and cooling or to generate electric power.
The disclosure of the cited art is fully incorporated herein by reference.